NARUTO war between leaf and sound arc
by cable crusher
Summary: naruto and his team get a B ranked mission. And a war is coming to the leaf village. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi appear. But why. Tsunade has a vision. But of what. M rated for future references
1. B RANK MISSION! LETS GO

**RIGHT!!! I know I haven't done any fanfictions but this one. But it will be the best I have done, and has a lot more time put into it ok =D**

**So urmm yer here is part one of NARUTO **

**When it goes like this **_BLAH, BLAH, and BLAH_** that means Sakuras inner soul is talking.**

**SO FINALLY LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

The alarm clock went off. And again. And again. Finally Naruto had woken up, even though he was 2 hours late to get to Kakashi and his other team mates.

"Shit... no!" he began screaming. He launched himself out of his bed and got dressed and sprinted to the bridge where his team usually meets each other. Sasuke and Sakura were already there, but not Kakashi.

"You're late Naruto!" Sakura said calmly but with hatred.

"I know, but technically it's not that bad as Kakashi sensei isn't here either right?" Naruto's excuse was always this if he ever ran late.

Sasuke was at the top of the bridge with his eyes closed, he was breathing calmly as if he were meditating. Sakura was sitting on the side of the bridge leaning over to the water. Neither of them had looked up to see Naruto standing there. Naruto sat down on the floor with his arms crossed. They waited there for another 2 hours until finally Kakashi had come. Since before they didn't talk to each other at all. They didn't look at each other. They were all silent.

**-B-RANK MISSION! LETS GO!-**

"Naruto you're not in Kindergarten you know," Kakashi said. He was sitting on the other part of the highest bridge and was reading a book. By the way he was standing, it looked as if he had been there for the longest, "sorry I'm so late guys, I had to change my mask because a cat had peed on it."

Sakura got up and turned to Kakashi, "it's ok Kakashi you didn't miss anything"  
_"WHAT THE HELL HE MADE US WAIT THAT LONG BECAUSE HE HAD TO CHANGE A MASK!"_

"Well come on guys we don't want to be late to get to Lord Hokage's household do we," Kakashi said, Naruto could see him smiling behind his mask.

"We are already late, we were meant to be there 4 hours ago," Sasuke finally spoke out.

When they finally arrived at the household, Naruto was getting very excited as they were getting a new mission, but on top of that they were meeting someone very special who had decided to show up for today's missions. Naruto was thinking of maybe a girl named Tsunade he had been hearing about. Or maybe it was the Hokage of the world.

They finally entered the room where Lord Hokage was sitting. Next to him was not a happy sight for Naruto. Naruto's jaw opened to an amazing size.

"Oh it's you Pervy sage," Naruto called out.

Lord Hokage and Kakashi's mouth dropped at the same time. 'Pervy sage' stood up, "NARUTO THAT IS NOT MY NAME! I am Jiraiya 1 of the 3 legendary Sannin and I am a Toad sage." He said.

The whole of team Kakashi sat down on the floor, waiting for their mission. The Hokage and Jiraiya were mumbling to their selves. After 10 minutes of waiting Lord Hokage got up and handed Kakashi a scroll with the mission written on it.

"Take a parcel from the Hidden Leaf Village, and take it to the land of Earth, the Hidden Rock Village," Kakashi read out, "B-ranked mission. Be aware for other Shinobi passing by. Do not read the parcels scriptures under any circumstances! Must return to the village by the 26th July..." Kakashi stopped and looked up to the Hokage, "but that is 5 days only, what if..."

"What if nothing! THAT'S SO UNFAIR. WHAT IF WE HIT INTO THE ENEMY WE WILL NOT BE BACK IN TIME!" Naruto butted in.

Kakashi smiled a little under his mask, "I was going to say what if we hit into the enemy we will not be back in time, but I was not aloud" he said, "why do we have a time limit anyway it's a B-rank mission too, why is all of this?"

Jiraiya spoke out, "If you get into trouble you must flee, being back at the 26th of July is most important of all. Now you must go now, don't waste any time ok. Pack and stay safe, except for you Naruto I don't care what you do."

Naruto jerked up and began yelling, "HEY WATCH IT PERVERT! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" they both had gotten up glaring at each other.

"Naruto! We have to get going don't waste your time with one of the legendary Sannin for crying out loud!" Sakura quickly said stopping him.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya calmed down, Lord Hokage had gotten up in that time and went to see a disturbance in the village. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were ready to go, while Naruto went to pick up the parcel. They were all about to leave when Jiraiya pulled Kakashi aside. The three students carried on not noticing their teacher's disappearance. They were able to get to their houses, get packed, meet each other and go to the village's wall without noticing Kakashi was gone.

"Urmm has anyone seen where Kakashi sensei has gone, I'm sure he was behind us a second ago?"Naruto asked.

"Naruto you idiot he has been gone since we left the main household Jiraiya had a word with him." Sasuke finally said. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all slowly sat down and sighed hard. Naruto wanted to get up and go fetch him, but he was so annoyed with Kakashi for not telling them to wait.

"Kakashi, this B-ranked mission is the toughest mission there has been since the last Chunin exams..."

Naruto finally got up, "come on lets go on ahead I mean we have about 5 days to get back, and he can catch up to us. Come on I know you are going to say, don't be stupid Naruto or Naruto you twat or even just hit me in the face but..."

"You know what Naruto, that's not a bad idea. I mean Hokage did think we are good enough for a B-ranked mission and we won't go too far before he catches up to us right," when Naruto heard this he thought he imagined it as Sasuke or Sakura would never say anything like that, but it was both of them at the same time!

"Urmm. Ok then let's go," he said with a huge smile on his face.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki turned to face the trees; they all jumped high up onto the trees above and jumped between each one. They were heading off to the land of the earth, to the rock village.

Lord Hokage was with Anko, Ibiki and Ebisu. All 4 of them were sitting down on a huge, round, metal table. They were discussing the rumours about a missing Nin, Sasori coming to the village. Spies had seen him coming fast. Sasori is a part of the Akatsuki. He is a puppet master just like Kankuro. Anko has suspicions that Kankuro and his team might be in on the plan as well.

"He will be here by nightfall, there is no way we can hit him half way as we do not have the team ready for Sasori. We have to be ready the moment he gets to the gates of our village," Ibiki said slamming his fist down on the table.

"We cannot fight him in the village who knows what might happen," Anko raising her voice

"Lord Hokage, Anko, Ibiki I will go informs the Jounin and Chuunin in the village to be prepared to fight and some Genin too. After I have informed everyone I will come back here as soon as I can," Ebisu proudly said as though he was the Hokage.

He quickly went around the village informing everyone.

Back at the table Ibiki spoke up, "Ebisu is a fool to risk maybe 300 Shinobi just going for 2 or 3 ninja! We will only need ourselves and maybe 1 or 2 other Jounin."

Lord Hokage was not so sure.

As they began to pick up speed, Sasuke would get tired a lot more. At one point Sasuke suddenly stopped, making Naruto have to dodge him, making lots of noise as he came stumbling down. Sasuke, even though he was in pain, grabbed Sakura and jumped down to get Naruto. Then shot off to the west.

"Shhh," he said to them both as they watched from behind a tree something very strange. They saw Sasori; he was with at least 100 sand Shinobi. As they all jumped heading for the leaf village, Sasuke was calm again and had no pain. All 3 of them looked at what they just saw with great fear on their faces.

"Kakashi, this B-ranked mission is the toughest mission there has been since the last Chunin exams..." Jiraiya said cautiously.

"I gathered as much, but why are you picking our team for the job, why not an elite squad?" Kakashi asked.

"This is a mission where it is incredibly easy to lose your life Kakashi; our ninjas are not worth a little mission like that, although how great the challenge will be for you. There is no doubt one of you will die in this mission."

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME

"I was going to ask, would I be able to see my granddad one more time, just in case some..." he asked finally.

"This is the border between our land and theirs. Sasuke why didn't you tell us that, surely you would have warned us about this? Or are you even Sasuke?" Naruto suspiciously wondered.

Sasuke began to laugh, "I have got them walking straight into my trap, and just a mile more and they will both be dead."

"And what of the Uchiha child," Gaara calmly asked.

"You think that I would have my men come in from the front and have a high chance of getting killed, hell no. I think you must have been stupid to even think that, so stupid to even call yourself a Jounin is wrong. The 'great copy cat'. A guy with a Sharingan eye was unable to see this. How horrific is that. Well at least now you can die knowing you were a bad ninja, along with the rest of your village!" Sasori yelled.

At the northern part of the village were the Hokage, Ibiki, Jiraiya, Ebisu and Anko. They saw something moving in the trees. It was coming fast. Everyone got ready to fight, getting their Kunai out to attack. The thing came out; everyone threw their Kunai at her.

"Is that a way to treat the ladies?" Tsunade said.

**Well this is part 1 of many chapters of Naruto I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas tell me and I will see what I can do ok. This is going to be my best fanfiction yet I promise you that. And this may seem a little short but it was 4 pages long and will get longer throughout the story!**


	2. WHOS THAT? LOOK OUT KAKASHI!

**Part 2 of Naruto. This is part 2, throughout all of this my friend Lotte or xxlottexx as you may know her, and my girlfriend Morgan, has helped me in some parts of this.**

**I lurv you Morgan and Lotte. **

**Anyway here is the story. **

LAST TIME

"Lord Hokage, Anko, Ibiki I will go informs the Jounin and Chuunin in the village to be prepared to fight and some Genin too. After I have informed everyone I will come back here as soon as I can," Ebisu proudly said as though he was the Hokage.

He quickly went around the village informing everyone.

Back at the table Ibiki spoke up, "Ebisu is a fool to risk maybe 300 Shinobi just going for 2 or 3 ninja! We will only need ourselves and maybe 1 or 2 other Jounin."

Lord Hokage was not so sure.

As they began to pick up speed, Sasuke would get tired a lot more. At one point Sasuke suddenly stopped, making Naruto have to dodge him, making lots of noise as he came stumbling down. Sasuke, even though he was in pain, grabbed Sakura and jumped down to get Naruto. Then shot off to the west.

"Shhh," he said to them both as they watched from behind a tree something very strange. They saw Sasori; he was with at least 100 sand Shinobi. As they all jumped heading for the leaf village, Sasuke was calm again and had no pain. All 3 of them looked at what they just saw with great fear on their faces.

"Kakashi, this B-ranked mission is the toughest mission there has been since the last Chunin exams..." Jiraiya said cautiously.

"I gathered as much, but why are you picking our team for the job, why not an elite squad?" Kakashi asked.

"This is a mission where it is incredibly easy to lose your life Kakashi; our ninjas are not worth a little mission like that, although how great the challenge will be for you. There is no doubt one of you will die in this mission."

**-WHOS THAT? LOOK OUT KAKASHI!-**

"Should we turn back and try to help?" Sakura asked after a 10 minute silence. They all looked round to each other. They all thought hard on what to do. They must carry out their mission but they need to go to the village to help fight.

"No. We should carry on with our mission. They have all Chuunin and Jounin squads there, they won't need our help. And besides this is a top mission we mustn't divert it," Sasuke said.

"Yer your right. Come on then let's get going," Naruto churned out; sure he didn't want to carry on with his mission as he wanted to go and help, but he had to.

They all shot of into the north east; they were now faster than before. But why did Sasuke have pains in his body when they saw Sasori with other Shinobi? Of course Sasuke didn't know who he was but by the way he was dressed, it gave away that he was in the same organisation as Itachi. Sasuke became worried that Itachi might be going to the Leaf Village.

It had become evening and the sun began to hit the ground as it sunk away behind the trees. This only gave the village 1 hour to be ready for a fight! Kakashi and Jiraiya had found Lord Hokage and got the information they needed. Jiraiya performed a summon Jutsu. His hand signs formed a big toad; the size of a skyscraper. The Shinobi had positioned themselves in the best spots to take down all the enemy ninja. The Hokage, Anko, Ibiki and Kakashi were all together.

"Should I stay and fight, or shall I go and catch up to Naruto. I reckon they have left by themselves now, they may have run into the enemy," Kakashi asked, but all the Hokage did was ignore him.

"Hmm I have an Idea Kakashi, you should go and catch up to Naruto and the others, they might have gone and ran into the enemy," the Hokage finally said.

"Wow if only I had thought of that," Kakashi sarcastically said. He suddenly zoomed off, to catch up to Naruto, "I just hope I'm not too late."

The Sand Shinobi was only a mile away from the village. Sasori began to slow down until he came to a stop. All the ninja behind him stopped and gathered around. Sasori had a glare in his eyes; he began to perform many hand signs. He then stopped what looked like an incomplete Jutsu, he looked up into a tree, and standing there was Kakashi Hatake, standing watching what they were all doing. "You do know now I'm here there will be a lot less of you to fight the village. And I am going to die anyway you might as well tell me why you are attacking our village," Kakashi informed them.

Sasori began to laugh, "These are the toughest ninja you will ever lay eyes on, as when we are done with you, you will be dead. Ha. Why are we going to destroy your village, well because our village is too small for us now, so we will kill everyone who does not turn to the side of the Sand. And then we will create our own village again."

"Now that sounds like a good idea, as long as you are able to get past me," Kakashi said, he began to lift up his headband from his head, to reveal his Sharingan eye. This made some of the Sand ninja look a little bit scared, "You didn't see that coming now did you?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were jumping from tree to tree. They were in complete silence, which let them here the beginning of a fight from behind them.

"It's started. The war between the Sand and the Leaf has begun," Sasuke said with hatred.

"Do you think Kakashi sensei will be ok?" Naruto asked.

"I reckon if he was on his own fighting them, he is sure to die, but he isn't that stupid to try and fight them by his self. Which means he will be ok as he has the village to help him," Sakura tried to make Naruto feel better.

The fight carried on whilst they were travelling. Naruto kept thinking that, his village will crash and burn and there will be no one to come back to. Sakura kept thinking about her mum, her friends and teachers, would they be safe? Sasuke was thinking that if the village would crash and burn would he become a missing Nin like Itachi?

Everyone at the school, were leaving to use the underground tunnels. Konohamaru and his 2 friends followed Iruka sensei, who was a Chuunin ninja. They made it to the cliff face safely underground. Iruka and 3 other Chuunin Shinobi watched the children go into the chamber.

"Urmm Iruka sensei, I know you are really busy and all but can I ask you something?" Konohamaru said.

"Yes you can... now come on in you go, single file," Iruka answered with.

Konohamaru looked really upset and began to have tears come out of his eyes. Iruka saw him and pulled him aside from the others, "Konohamaru what was that question you were going to ask, I'm sorry for ignoring you just then. I was just a bit scared."

"I was going to ask, would I be able to see my granddad one more time, just in case some..." he asked finally.

"Nothing will happen to the old man, don't worry about it, and the only way you will see your granddad while all this is going on is if where we are now has spies inside and will threaten to kill us unless we change, only then you will see your granddad, the chances of that is very little as I know the Shinobi here. Ok?" Iruka promised him.

They were finally all inside the caves, and Iruka sensei and everyone else became very quiet. They sat and waited, not knowing what may happen on the outside. Konohamaru began to think of the Lord Hokage, his granddad, he also thought of Naruto and his team. He then thought of his 2 best friends, Moegi and Udon. They were as scared as he was.

"Hey come on guys, everything will be alright we will see our families again," Konohamaru tried to cheer them up.

Naruto finally came to a stop after a 10 minute silence. He began to look around in all directions. Sasuke and Sakura turned back to see what he was doing.

Naruto saw the guys in front of him, "Get back, and get behind me. Now," They did what Naruto told them to do.

"Naruto what are you doing we have to get going?" Sakura asked.

"This is the border between our land and theirs. Sasuke why didn't you tell us that, surely you would have warned us about this? Or are you even Sasuke?" Naruto suspiciously wondered.

"What that's ridiculous! Come on Naruto we have to keep moving, otherwise we could get seen!" Sasuke was absolutely shocked.

"Prove you are Sasuke, did you or did you not..." Naruto began, but he was knocked out by Sakura!

"Naruto! Stop it, we have to stick together in all of this, that is Sasuke and that's that." She picked him up and kept on moving. Sasuke smiled and jolted off after her.

Kakashi jumped down to kick Sasori in the face, Sasori threw up 3 shuriken. When it hit him, Kakashi turned into a log.

"A substitution!" Sasori cried out.

Kakashi came from behind holding up 2 of the 100 Sand Shinobi, dead on his shoulders. He jumped up, dropping the 2 Shinobi, He threw his kunai and shuriken at Sasori, Sasori disappeared, he was that fast. Kakashi, using his Sharingan, saw Sasori attacking from behind him. So Kakashi launched himself, and while he was doing so he created a series of hand signs, he hit a branch of a tree hard.

He spoke, "Summon dog pack Jutsu!" A puff of smoke came, and out came 15 dogs.

They all launched out attacking all the Shinobi. Slaughtering all the Shinobi of the Sand. Everyone but Sasori was harmed.

"Why? Why are you here to do this, you are a missing Nin! Sasori what are you really planning? To have 100 Sand Shinobi, follows you into a war, which you shouldn't even be in, as you are not part of the Sand village!" Kakashi wondered.

Suddenly the Sand Shinobi all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT! A fully made Shadow clone Jutsu that's almost as good as Naruto... how can you make one that big and all different and why?" Kakashi was stunned.

"You think that I would have my men come in from the front and have a high chance of getting killed, hell no. I think you must have been stupid to even think that, so stupid to even call yourself a Jounin is wrong. The 'great copy cat'. A guy with a Sharingan eye was unable to see this. How horrific is that. Well at least now you can die knowing you were a bad ninja, along with the rest of your village!" Sasori yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing still. Sasuke began shaking and holding down his trousers, "Sakura I'm just going to pee ok?" Obviously Sakura let him go off. She waited next to Naruto thinking that he was an idiot, and that they should never believe him ever again.

Sasuke hid behind a tree, 2 others were above him. He looked up to see who they were. It was Gaara of the desert and Temari of the Sand. Both of them were part of the Sand village.

Sasuke began to laugh, "I have got them walking straight into my trap, and just a mile more and they will both be dead."

"And what of the Uchiha child," Gaara calmly asked.

"There is a fight going on about 50 meters from where he is, he is very injured and if he is unlucky he will die by Sasori. The 9 tailed fox almost found me out but the pink girl knocked him out as she didn't believe him. Look I better get back soon so get ready."

Sasuke jumped back to Sakura. Sakura looked a little puzzled; she thought she heard someone talking where Sasuke was, "I thought I heard someone talking where you were Sasuke. Why did you take so long as well?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto come back to his old self.

"I didn't talk to anyone. And also I had to have a number 2 as they say," he began to laugh.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered so Sasuke couldn't hear, "Sasuke would never laugh over something like that. He is defiantly an imposter."

"Naruto I know, I found out when you did, but I didn't want it to seem to obvious that we knew," She whispered back.

"So shall I take him then," Naruto asked, Sakura agreed and began to count to 3, when she hit 3 they both got up and ran towards Sasuke.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled out. They had gotten out their kunai and launched them pointing straight at him. He suddenly jumped up and then felt a sudden surge of pain. He fell to the ground holding his neck. "What is wrong with my body, why do I feel pain?!"

"If you were the real Sasuke you would know that he has a curse mark on his neck, given to him by Orochimaru, that curse mark will be spread onto your mind, and when you come back to who you are I reckon it will set somewhere on your body." Sakura smiled, she stopped where she was and watched his body transform.

"WHAT! What is he doing, Kankuro is crazy! Why is he showing his form?" Temari said to Gaara watching from the side lines.

"It's too late; it will have taken your body by now Kankuro," Naruto smiled, he stopped on the side of a tree then jumped to punch Kankuro in the face.

He fell out of the tree and came to a sudden stop. Gaara's sand had stopped him from falling. All 3 of them made a quick getaway and ran in the direction of the Leaf village.

Kakashi lied on the floor. His eyes were closed. And he wasn't breathing. Sasori landed next to him. His body became on top of Kakashi. Kakashi suddenly through his hands up making a hand sign and aiming straight for Sasori's arse.

"1000 years of pain!" Sasori cried out as his whole body was forced to get away from Kakashi.

Sasori landed on the ground where the real Sasuke was. Kakashi quickly moved down, and tried to get Sasori off of Sasuke. Sasori and Sasuke suddenly disappeared! Kakashi looked round wondering what to do. Should he go back to the village to protect it and warn the Hokage that they are not coming from the north? Or should he chase after Sakura and Naruto?

It hit nightfall. All the Shinobi of the Leaf were at the front making sure that the enemy would not get into the village. Shikamaru stood with Ino and Choji and watched the north eastern part of the village's border, with Asuma and Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru and Shino. Looking out on the north western part was Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai.

At the northern part of the village were the Hokage, Ibiki, Jiraiya, Ebisu and Anko. They saw something moving in the trees. It was coming fast. Everyone got ready to fight, getting their Kunai out to attack. The thing came out; everyone threw their Kunai at her.

"Is that a way to treat the ladies?" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya's mouth swung open. He could see Tsunade for real; she had huge boobs which made Jiraiya go all giggly when she came to him. If only he could be stuck In between both of those worlds he kept thinking.

"Lord Hokage what is the meaning for all of this?!" she asked.

"We are very sorry but we are expecting a war to come to this village very soon," he answered

"Who is the old lady?" Shikamaru asked Asuma.

Asuma quickly grabbed hold of him and began to shake him about, "She is one of the 3 legendary Sannin! She and Jiraiya over there are almost as special as the Hokage himself! And don't ever let her hear you calling her an old lady. She is actually very good looking for her age."

"I don't get it why did Jiraiya and Tsunade become the 3 Sannin and who is the 3rd anyway?" Ino thought out load.

"Urmm I don't actually know how they became the Sannin but what I can tell you is that Orochimaru is the 3rd of the legendary Sannin. In fact Orochimaru was going to be called the Hokage, because that was who our Hokage chose. But he became a missing Nin and went to the sound village."

"What is a missing Nin?" Choji lastly asked.

"That is someone who leaves the village to become something else. Urmm and good example is Itachi Uchiha. He wiped out the whole of the Uchiha clan, except for Sasuke of course. He then left in the middle of the night to become a part of the Akatsuki organisation. When you become a missing Nin your head band gets a scratch through the middle of the symbol. There are we done with the questions now?"

Ino spoke up one more time, "so we aren't allowed to ask questions anymore but you can, that sounds totally unfair Asuma sensei," she began to laugh until she heard an explosion from behind her.

The south border of the village was blown up completely! "How are they at the south? Everyone down the south now!" the Hokage yelled.

Even more enemy Shinobi showed up. There was over 300 of them! They were destroying every building in sight. The Chuunin exam stadium came burning down, followed by Naruto's estate, the Hyuga clan's household. Right at the front of the enemy was a man from the Akatsuki team. He had black hair and had a Leaf headband on. It was Itachi Uchiha!

Sakura came to a stop, Naruto stopped after her. There was someone blocking their path. He was also wearing an Akatsuki uniform. He had long hair which covered his headband. All Naruto knew about him was that he was dangerous and incredibly difficult to damage.

Sasuke was unconscious inside a room filled with Akatsuki members! They were ready to kill him.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME

The Hokage used tile shuriken to knock out some of the enemy. Jiraiya and Tsunade fought together for the first time in 10 years. They used all sorts of techniques, Jiraiya used a summon Jutsu to bring up 50 toads. Tsunade used a shadow clone Jutsu so she was able to fight and heal others on her team.

"Hey Jiraiya, do you remember the first time we fought together?" Tsunade asked.

This made Jiraiya stop half way through breaking someone's leg.

"I do, it was in our years as a Chuunin. Me you had to fight Orochimaru as he began to turn evil," he began to laugh.

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on, you don't want to be late on your first mission assigning do you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

Orochimaru looked up at his teacher and paused, "Why can't you give it to us here, you are the Hokage you know."

"Because you must be in the household at the time, now Jiraiya come here stop looking at those girls over there," Jiraiya raised his body to turn to his teacher.

"I wasn't looking I was looking behind the girls, at urmm that rock. How good is that, hehe?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched in fear. It was impossible something like that just couldn't happen, whereas Orochimaru looked at the flames and smiled. He didn't only see the fire; he saw the action, the hatred, the planet's horrific future. He watched the movements pass by. He saw his comrades crying, but Orochimaru began laughing. He turned his back on the burning building, and he took off.

"But I see one of us dyeing at this battle's peak. One of us will die I can just feel it," Tsunade pointed out as she kicked a man to the floor.

**So that's the end of part 2, tell me if you want to hear the rest or if it is just rubbish ok  
Thanks grd bye. **


	3. DEIDARA APPEARS,LEAF VILLAGE IN DESPAIR

**Part 3 of Naruto is here people. So just review and favourite it if you want I don't mind, but if you want you can, I'm not forcing. Please. Really you don't have to.**

**So here it is! **

LAST TIME

"This is a mission where it is incredibly easy to lose your life Kakashi; our ninjas are not worth a little mission like that, although how great the challenge will be for you. There is no doubt one of you will die in this mission."

"Sakura," Naruto whispered so Sasuke couldn't hear, "Sasuke would never laugh over something like that. He is defiantly an imposter."

"Naruto I know, I found out when you did, but I didn't want it to seem to obvious that we knew," She whispered back.

"So shall I take him then," Naruto asked, Sakura agreed and began to count to 3, when she hit 3 they both got up and ran towards Sasuke.

"If you were the real Sasuke you would know that he has a curse mark on his neck, given to him by Orochimaru, that curse mark will be spread onto your mind, and when you come back to who you are I reckon it will set somewhere on your body." Sakura smiled.

Sasori landed on the ground where the real Sasuke was. Kakashi quickly moved down, and tried to get Sasori off of Sasuke. Sasori and Sasuke suddenly disappeared! Kakashi looked round wondering what to do. Should he go back to the village to protect it and warn the Hokage that they are not coming from the north? Or should he chase after Sakura and Naruto?

The south border of the village was blown up completely! "How are they at the south? Everyone down the south now!" the Hokage yelled.

Even more enemy Shinobi showed up. There were over 300 of them! They were destroying every building in sight. The Chuunin exam stadium came burning down, followed by Naruto's estate, the Hyuga clan's household. Right at the front of the enemy was a man from the Akatsuki team. He had black hair and had a Leaf headband on. It was Itachi Uchiha!

Sakura came to a stop, Naruto stopped after her. There was someone blocking their path. He was also wearing an Akatsuki uniform. He had long hair which covered his headband. All Naruto knew about him was that he was dangerous and incredibly difficult to damage.

Sasuke was unconscious inside a room filled with Akatsuki members! They were ready to kill him.

"I am Deidara! One of the Akatsuki cooperation," he spoke out.

**-DEIDARA APPEARS, LEAF VILLAGE IN DESPAIR- **

"So you friends with Itachi then," Sakura asked.

"Yer right, I hate him so much!" He replied.

They stood on the dusty path. They looked at each other. Naruto watched them both; they had the same eyes he and Sasuke would have. Deidara moved slowly forwards, as if to scare her. She didn't move or talk, but kept the same look in her eyes. But his eyes changed his eyes were something that Naruto sees in Jiraiya. They slowly stepped back, this made Deidara shoot right up to Sakura. He grabbed hold of her shoulders. She shook in fear. His arms dropped down to her waist and he began to smile as his hands got ever so closer to her arse.

She closed her eyes and thought, "Naruto please help me, please come."

Just as she finished thinking, as if he were a mind reader, Naruto quickly ran up to them both and got a kunai out. He pulled it up ready to strike. Deidara pulled out a shuriken and used it as a defensive weapon. While he was distracted Sakura swung round. She pulled something out of her pocket and threw it into the bush. She also pulled out her own kunai and tried to stab him in the gut, but he grabbed hold of it with his bare hands.

The squads of both the Sand and Leaf began the fight. Gai kicked 3 Sand Shinobi all in one go with his leaf hurricane. Choji used his cannonball Jutsu to knock 4 Sands into Shikamaru's special Jutsu, They were all stuck, and Ino jumped and threw 4 shuriken at the enemies. Shikamaru quickly let them free, just to save himself from being hurt.

Rock lee used his leaf hurricane and smashed 3 of the Sand Shinobi flying into the air. Neji jumped up and rapidly punched them, followed by Tenten using some of her weaponry. Asuma and Kurenai repeatedly hit enemies back and forth between each other. Hinata used her Byakugan to find the enemy's weak spots and jabbed her hand onto his shoulder. Kiba and Akamaru used their technique, which makes Akamaru turn into a clone of Kiba; they both use the same attacks at the same time causing more damage to be inflicted. Shino, a bug expert, told his bugs to kill all enemies in sight, while he watches and helps out Hinata on some occasions.

The Hokage used tile shuriken to knock out some of the enemy. Jiraiya and Tsunade fought together for the first time in 10 years. They used all sorts of techniques, Jiraiya used a summon Jutsu to bring up 50 toads. Tsunade used a shadow clone Jutsu so she was able to fight and heal others on her team.

"Hey Jiraiya, do you remember the first time we fought together?" Tsunade asked.

This made Jiraiya stop half way through breaking someone's leg.

"I do, it was in our years as a Chuunin. Me you had to fight Orochimaru as he began to turn evil," he began to laugh.

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on, you don't want to be late on your first mission assigning do you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

Orochimaru looked up at his teacher and paused, "Why can't you give it to us here, you are the Hokage you know."

"Because you must be in the household at the time, now Jiraiya come here stop looking at those girls over there," Jiraiya raised his body to turn to his teacher.

"I wasn't looking I was looking behind the girls, at urmm that rock. How good is that, hehe?"

"Alright Jiraiya, let's go to get your mission."

Orochimaru and Jiraiya followed the Hokage who was following a skipping young girl named Tsunade. She was so excited that she was getting a mission. On the way there Jiraiya was side tracked 7 times looking at girls. Orochimaru looked at a boy called Itachi; he was playing with his dad. They were having so much fun, like the fun his dad would have had with him, but his dad died at his birth. He wants his mum and dad back, but he can't. When they finally reached the household, they saw something horrific. They saw the household burning! They watched it burn in complete shock. They couldn't believe what had happened.

"How did this happen?!" Hokage had tears in his eyes; he has never in his whole life seen fire burn his homes.

"We don't know, but all scrolls and any other paper work is burning along with the household sir. We are looking into it thoroughly, we would make it a rank A mission but, no paper work there would be no point," he tried to laugh but looked back at the burning building and stopped instantly.

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched in fear. It was impossible something like that just couldn't happen, whereas Orochimaru looked at the flames and smiled. He didn't only see the fire; he saw the action, the hatred, the planet's horrific future. He watched the movements pass by. He saw his comrades crying, but Orochimaru began laughing. He turned his back on the burning building, and he took off. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked up from their sorrow and began to follow Orochimaru. The fire burned even more, you could see the young and nicest student's eyes turn into adult and horrible eyes. As he laughed his way out of the village he disappeared. Jiraiya and Tsunade ran after him as quickly as they could.

"So you came looking for me comrades. Or should I say ex-comrades. I am leaving that dump you call a home. So if you try and stop me now, I will kill you!" Orochimaru said right behind Tsunade's ear. She shivered slightly.

"Orochimaru stop this immediately. Come back with us to the village everything will be ok..." Jiraiya tried to reason with him.

"Don't talk to me like that; I am much better than you will ever be. If I stayed in that village Hiruzen said to me that I Orochimaru would become the 5th Hokage! So speak to me with respect you little boy!" He yelled back

"Sure I will treat you better than me... but to begin with I am older than you. Now come back to the village SIR and we will help you SIR. We will help you to not be such a twat... SIR!" Jiraiya began to laugh. Even Tsunade began to chuckle.

Orochimaru quickly pulled out a knife and held it to Tsunade's neck, "Tsunade, to think that I had a crush on such a weakling like you."

Tsunade turned slowly and looked into his eyes. She stole a kiss from his lips. He looked at her with passion and before you know it they began kissing madly in love. Tsunade pushed Orochimaru up against a tree and began to forcibly get into his mouth. He let her in as he felt her back, slowly moving his hands down her skirt, rubbing as he moved.

Tsunade lifted her hands so it was out of sight from Orochimaru she made a sign for Jiraiya to attack. He saw it and immediately leapt forwards. He was in perfect attacking position. She quickly pulled away and Jiraiya pushed his kunai right into the side of Orochimaru. Just as Jiraiya hit him, Orochimaru turned into a log. He used a substitution.

"You really think I will die from a kunai, yeah right, I am now going don't you dare come after me I will be leaving for good."

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched Orochimaru shoot of into the distance. It was over. The 3 Sannin were split up by good and evil.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"And since then we haven't fought with each other again. Here we are fighting the fight for the Leaf village," Jiraiya finished.

"But I see one of us dyeing at this battle's peak. One of us will die I can just feel it," Tsunade pointed out as she kicked a man to the floor.

"Kiss me girl. You are very pretty." Deidara whispered in Sakura's ear. She quickly shook her head in a frightened way.

"Let her go! She won't ever kiss a guy like you, you idiot." Naruto said, but his voice dropped in astonishment as he saw Sakura turn and touch his lips with hers.

She pulled away afterwards and asked if she and him could go somewhere else. He smiled and transported her to somewhere else; somewhere Naruto wouldn't be able to find them. He dropped to his knees as if they turned to jelly. What would he do, he lost Sasuke and now he has lost Sakura.

Deidara began to stroke up Sakura's skirt and as he did so he began to kiss her neck working his way to her lips. She began to passionately kissing him back as she pulled off his top. He pulled her top of too and pulled her bra off. She began to kiss down his body until she was stopped by Deidara wearing trousers. She undid the trousers and yanked them down after heaving him up. She began to kiss again going down. Deidara's face lightened as she hit his penis. She began to lick it thoroughly. She came back up and loosened her skirt so that they would drop instantly. Deidara grabbed a hold of her arse and began to push his face in Sakura's boobs. Sakura got up and then jumped onto Deidara. Her vagina slipped into his penis and they began to move up and down. Sakura began to scream.

"Oh my god! What do I do now; I can't go into a village of the Rock I will get killed on my own. How about if I... no. What if I... still no." Naruto began to walk backward and forward a lot more.

He moved over to the bush 5 minutes to have a pee. He begins to pee, but he sees something on the ground. Something he will use later on.

Sasuke woke up, only to see him trapped on a wall side. He looked around a bit dazed. When he came to see a clear vision, he probably had wished he couldn't, as there were 3 of the Akatsuki members all staring at him holding many tools.

Sakura managed to get up from her sleep. She snuck out as quite as she could, but it was too late. She couldn't get out of the door in time, Deidara awoke to see her. She turned in fright and decided her last option was to jump onto him again and have sex again. _To think_, she thought, _I lost my virginity to a stranger holding my own life for it._ _TCHA! WHOEVER HE IS HE IS SO DAMN GOOD WE SHOULD ENJOY EVERY LAST MINUTE WITH THIS GUY!_

Itachi flew high into the sky. He dropped down to knock into Kurenai. She began her struggle to fight him. She fell to the ground. She tried to get up but he was too strong. He then attacked Asuma. He too dropped. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Might Gai and Shino also dropped to the floor. He was obviously too tough for anyone in the village. They all tried to get up and fight again, but it was too much. The Kunoichi and Shinobi had completely infiltrated the village. Hokage was on the floor completely exhausted. He got up in an attempt to fight of Itachi. But before he got anywhere close a man jumped in front of him. Hokage smiled and dropped to the ground. All of the Leaf Shinobi was either dead or on the floor gasping for air.

It was Itachi Uchiha and 200 Shinobi VS Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto made it. He was looking at the gates of the Rock village. He gulped down and began to walk in; suddenly someone grabbed hold of Naruto and yanked him to the side so no one would see them. But was he friend or foe?

Konohamaru looked at Iruka sensei. Something was wrong with this him. He wasn't wearing his Kunai pocket holder on his right side, it was on the left. Also his eye colour was brown and now it was blue. Konohamaru stood up and pointed a finger at Iruka.

"You are an imposter! Iruka sensei is an imposter!"

All of the Shinobi got up and looked down on Konohamaru. "We are all imposters boy. And all the Kunoichi and children will die!" The fake Iruka said.

Sakura finally saw a chance to get away. Deidara was on the toilet having a shit. She opened the door and made a break for it. She knew he would be mad and will probably kill her but she had to get back to help Naruto. She only wished that Naruto hadn't gone right up to the walls of the Rock village.

HATAKE VS UCHIHA

UZUMAKI GETS ATTACKED OR SAVED

HARUNO ON THE RUN

SARUTOBI AGAINST IMPOSTER IRUKA

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME

The fight started on a cold misty morning. The Sharingan holders jumped high into the air. They both made the same hand signs, "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu," the both yelled.

They were copying each other, but you couldn't tell who started it. The mist turned into rain so the Jutsu could be formed. 2 water dragons formed, they began to bite each other and fight an amazing battle. They all watched in amazement. Normally the dragons would have splashed away but even after 10 minutes of strong fighting they were still ready to fight. As the 2 beasts fought so did Kakashi and Itachi. The beasts turned to bite each other's necks; the 2 Sharingan holders dodged each other and used their kunai to lash out.

Kakashi couldn't get up though. His balance was incredibly bad. Suddenly Rock Lee came from nowhere and began to open his gates.

"NO! Lee don't use it. It is now an s-rank technique to you. You will die if you use the hidden lotus. Don't use it Lee!" Might Gai called out.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! **

**Keep reading, review as well. **


	4. HATAKE VS UCHIHA

**Part 4 is here guys and gals. It may seem like it is coming to an end as Naruto is already at the village but it will continue I will find a way I promise.**

**Don't you just hate it when you write like 7 pages and it looks like 1 or 2 it's so annoying. So enjoy part 4.**

LAST TIME

Jiraiya and Tsunade fought together for the first time in 10 years. They used all sorts of techniques, Jiraiya used a summon Jutsu to bring up 50 toads. Tsunade used a shadow clone Jutsu so she was able to fight and heal others on her team.

"But I see one of us dyeing at this battle's peak. One of us will die I can just feel it," Tsunade pointed out as she kicked a man to the floor.

Hokage was on the floor completely exhausted. He got up in an attempt to fight of Itachi. But before he got anywhere close a man jumped in front of him. Hokage smiled and dropped to the ground. All of the Leaf Shinobi was either dead or on the floor gasping for air.

It was Itachi Uchiha and 200 Shinobi VS Kakashi Hatake.

**-HATAKE VS UCHIHA-**

Kakashi turned to the Hokage to check he was ok. He then turned to see Asuma, Kurenai, Might Gai and their comrades. They were in a lot of pain, so Kakashi knew he was facing Itachi alone. He finally turned back to the heir of Sharingan.

The fight started on a cold misty morning. The Sharingan holders jumped high into the air. They both made the same hand signs, "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu," the both yelled.

They were copying each other, but you couldn't tell who started it. The mist turned into rain so the Jutsu could be formed. 2 water dragons formed, they began to bite each other and fight an amazing battle. They all watched in amazement. Normally the dragons would have splashed away but even after 10 minutes of strong fighting they were still ready to fight. As the 2 beasts fought so did Kakashi and Itachi. The beasts turned to bite each other's necks; the 2 Sharingan holders dodged each other and used their kunai to lash out.

Kakashi used an ice style Jutsu called one horned whale which was deflected by Itachi's earth style earth wall. Kakashi stopped for a millisecond but in that time Itachi had launched forward with a secondary water style dragon Jutsu. Kakashi quickly saw this coming for him and tried to dodge it but it was too late. Kakashi was sent flying high into the sky. Kakashi took the hit with brutality. There was no way Kakashi should have stood back up. But he did. Just as Kakashi stood up, Itachi was going to use another genjutsu; these are the Jutsus you need to perform with hand signs, but he was stopped by a shadow. While Itachi was fighting Kakashi he didn't notice the shadow slowly coming onto him. Shikamaru stood behind him.

"Kakashi, strike now quickly, if not I will probably die... what a drag," he said

Kakashi couldn't get up though. His balance was incredibly bad. Suddenly Rock Lee came from nowhere and began to open his gates.

"NO! Lee don't use it. It is now an s-rank technique to you. You will die if you use the hidden lotus. Don't use it Lee!" Might Gai called out.

"But I will. This is the one thing that I and you, Gai sensei, are different. I reckon you would obey your sensei whatever happens. But whereas me I am going to save our village whatever means necessary. Isn't that right." Lee had never stood up to his own sensei.

Gai looked sad and also angry.

-FLASHBACK-

The nine tailed fox was causing havoc. Gai, being the same age as Rock Lee now, was unable to fight. Gai begged and begged. He knew something that would save his village. The hidden lotus. But no one would let him go near the beast. Gai became so angry with the world. He walked out of the village with one of the side exits in the wall.

He jumped from tree to tree. Until he saw a man standing, watching happily. Gai noticed that he was looking at the fox. He noticed that the man standing there must be an enemy. Gai quickly jumped high into the air and began to open one of his gates, but someone held him back. It was his teacher, Gonimi, he was a tall man who wore an all green overall. He had long, shiny, dark hair. He was absolutely full of himself.

"Let me take care of this Gai. You will only get yourself killed."

"But I have a new technique to show you. I have practised and it will kill instantly."

"No I will deal with him."

Gonimi pushed Gai back of the tree. He fell head first to the floor. Gonimi jumped silently towards the man. When Gonimi hit him he heard something from behind.

"Gonimi! Look out!" Gai yelled.

It was too late. As the water clone splashed of the tree, the kunai had gone straight into Gonimi's back. Gai got up and jumped high up to the enemy and opened all 8 of his gates. "THE HIDDEN LOTUS!" Gai suddenly went berserk and at incredibly high speeds began to attack. As he did so, he hit him to the sky and began to hit the man even more all over, knocking him from the behind then moved fast and hit the man from the front then the sides. Finally he knocked the man down. And right at the end Gai pushed his leg down into the man. This killed him stone dead.

"What have you done?! We weren't meant to kill him. And you shouldn't have done anything I told you not to."

Gonimi was behind him. He was incredibly angry. "This Jutsu of yours is band from your use ever again."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Rock Lee, I did stick up for my town. When the fox raged through the village, I stopped the man who created it. But I was band from it. I can't ever use my gates again. I don't want you to maybe lose your life to protect the village, because you are special to me. But you shall follow your own heart Lee, don't listen to your sensei. So what will you do?" he smiled, but also had a tear in his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

COMING SOON

ROCK LEE: HIS CHOICE!

NARUTO: IS WITH FRIEND OR FOE?

SASUKE: AT THE AKATSUKI HQ!

SAKURA: AND A PROBLEM!

KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA

KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN

TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING

JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO

ONE OF US WILL DIE I CAN JUST FEEL IT!

**Yes this is short but I have writers block on this part so I have finished it here to think. Please don't mention how short it is, but please review.**


	5. ROCK LEE: HIS CHOICE

**What an amazing ending last time. What will Rock Lee do, will he try to save his village from Itachi Uchiha or should he give up the fight? Well there's only one way to find out...FIGHT**

**No :L there is only one way though and that is to read on ok?**

**I know it is a little short but oh well. **

PREVIOUSLY

Suddenly Rock Lee came from nowhere and began to open his gates.

"NO! Lee don't use it. It is now an s-rank technique to you. You will die if you use the hidden lotus. Don't use it Lee!" Might Gai called out.

-FLASHBACK-

He noticed that the man standing there must be an enemy. Gai quickly jumped high into the air and began to open one of his gates, but someone held him back. It was his teacher, Gonimi, he was a tall man who wore an all green overall. He had long, shiny, dark hair. He was absolutely full of himself.

"Let me take care of this Gai. You will only get yourself killed."

"But I have a new technique to show you. I have practised and it will kill instantly."

"No I will deal with him."

Gonimi pushed Gai back of the tree. He fell head first to the floor. Gonimi jumped silently towards the man. When Gonimi hit him he heard something from behind.

Gai begged and begged. He knew something that would save his village. The hidden lotus!

Gonimi! Look out!" Gai yelled.

It was too late. As the water clone splashed of the tree, the kunai had gone straight into Gonimi's back. Gai got up and jumped high up to the enemy and opened all 8 of his gates. "THE HIDDEN LOTUS!" Gai suddenly went berserk and at incredibly high speeds began to attack. As he did so, he hit him to the sky and began to hit the man even more all over, knocking him from the behind then moved fast and hit the man from the front then the sides. Finally he knocked the man down. And right at the end Gai pushed his leg down into the man. This killed him stone dead.

"What have you done?! We weren't meant to kill him. And you shouldn't have done anything I told you not to."

Gonimi was behind him. He was incredibly angry. "This Jutsu of yours is band from your use ever again."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I don't want you to maybe lose your life to protect the village, because you are special to me. But you shall follow your own heart Lee, don't listen to your sensei. So what will you do?" he smiled, but also had a tear in his eyes.

**-ROCK LEE; HIS CHOICE!-**

Lee's lips began to quiver, until he burst into tears.

"Oh Might Gai sensei! I'm so sorry for all my sins to you sensei!" Rock Lee ran to his sensei and they both hugged each other!

Shikamaru and every other person there looked completely shocked. Their mouths were wide open!

"Lee! I am running low on chakra you should be here to kill Itachi," Shikamaru spoke out.

Shikamaru looked at his shadow in fear, and then looked at Itachi. Itachi had a smile on his face, which made Shikamaru tremble in its wake. What will Itachi do to him? He began to think. Itachi stood there stiff as a board. But the shadow possession had worn off. Tsunade got up, shaking; she slowly walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi was completely knocked out. Gai stopped hugging Lee and nodded to him. Lee stood watching Itachi. Shikamaru was so confused; Lee was okay with not attacking him. Lee burst into tears when he saw what he didn't do, and he ran over to Tsunade for comfort this time.

"He is such a baby how did he get his graduation?" Itachi asked.

"He isn't a cry baby, he is Rock Lee. That's it. Nothing else," Gai stood up and said.

Tsunade used multi shadow clone Jutsu, and ran to every single person near her, she healed them to full.

"You think that healing; Kakashi, The Hokage, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, shadow possession kid, fat boy, flower girl, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, weapons girl, Dog boy and his dog, and bug boy will do anything to harm me?!"

Everyone was healed. They all stood up and jumped to attack. They used all the Jutsus they could think of. Itachi had an almost look of fear on his face. Unfortunately Itachi had blocked it all off! Lee fell to the ground tired. Everyone followed confused and sad. If everyone's attacks didn't work, what would? Tsunade saw Itachi walking over to her, she turned over. Itachi noticed she began using hand signs, this sign of Jutsu Itachi had never seen before.

Itachi began to move backwards in time. Everyone else did as well, but they also stood still.

Rock Lee smiled at Tsunade; she spoke out, "Time travelling. Now there is twice the amount there were. All throwing an attack at you. Itachi even if you dodge this one. They will use it again and again until I say enough."

They began to attack again and again and again. 15 times of Itachi being beaten.

The other Shinobi were already dead.

It was a complete victory ~~ or so it looked like.

COMING SOON

NARUTO: IS WITH FRIEND OR FOE?

SASUKE: AT THE AKATSUKI HQ!

SAKURA: AND A PROBLEM!

KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA

KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN

TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING

JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO

ONE OF US WILL DIE I CAN JUST FEEL IT!

**So victory has come to the Leaf village huh. Well that sounds a bit plain right now... **

**Yes it is short but that is because it was only one scene. And I have writers block still.**

**Review please. **


	6. NARUTO: IS WITH FRIEND OR FOE

**Now it's time for Naruto's time to shine. lol**

PREVIOUSLY

"If you were the real Sasuke you would know that he has a curse mark on his neck, given to him by Orochimaru, that curse mark will be spread onto your mind, and when you come back to who you are I reckon it will set somewhere on your body." Sakura smiled.

Sakura came to a stop, Naruto stopped after her. There was someone blocking their path. He was also wearing an Akatsuki uniform. He had long hair which covered his headband. All Naruto knew about him was that he was dangerous and incredibly difficult to damage.

She pulled away afterwards and asked if she and him could go somewhere else. He smiled and transported her to somewhere else; somewhere Naruto wouldn't be able to find them. He dropped to his knees as if they turned to jelly. What would he do, he lost Sasuke and now he has lost Sakura.

Naruto made it. He was looking at the gates of the Rock village. He gulped down and began to walk in; suddenly someone grabbed hold of Naruto and yanked him to the side so no one would see them. But was he friend or foe?

**-NARUTO: IS WITH FRIEND OR FOE?-**

"Don't go into that village alone. I was even lucky to have saved you from getting caught. Where is Sakura?"

"She is away... with Deidara. She kissed...Who am I to tell you... Sasuke," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled back, "Well don't tell me then. Do you know what is happening back at the village?"

"No I don't. I haven't been there in almost 2 days... But there was that army we saw, with that red head. Why...do you?"

"Kakashi fought the whole army on his own, but that army was just a huge decoy. They turned out to be shadow clones. Now the village is under threat by someone else at the Akatsuki. I have a strange feeling it's...Him."

"What! All on his own. Sakura said to me he would probably die if that happened. We only have 3 days to get back. Sakura is still missing and our village is burning down at war! Come on we have to get in there. I have these; Sakura threw them away as she left." Naruto pulled out 2 headbands; they both had the Rock village logo on them. Naruto threw one to Sasuke. They took off their old ones and became a Rock ninja.

"Naruto. When we get in there, don't cause any and I mean any fuss to get us recognised. Just hand over the scroll and go."

Naruto pretended to listen as he walked on ahead. The huge gates opened, Naruto and Sasuke stepped in.

"Come on Bill, I think your losing it now." Naruto said as he thought it.

"I think I am, but so are you my boy. I am Kasuranu. Don't forget next time okay?" he called out as they made it up the main road.

"Hey Naruto... There is an inn over here, do you have some money?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto walked over to him. "Okay how much is it, a tenner a night each or something?"He said looking in his frog wallet. Naruto read the sign.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! £40 A PERSON A NIGHT!"

People looked up from what they were doing. They all starred at Naruto.

The Next Day...

Naruto sulked as he shook his frog wallet upside down. They were at the housing for the Kage. Sasuke was at the reception desk talking to the man there, "It is £70 to see the Kage."

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

5 Minutes Later

Naruto sulked as he shook his frog wallet upside down still. Sasuke sulked as he turned his pockets out. They were waiting to see the Kage. A man came through and nodded them in. They looked at each other and gulped silently. They put their hands on the double doors; they opened them up to see a man wearing a large hat, sitting on the floor.

"Who are you?" he croaked, "I haven't seen you here since...Well I haven't seen you at all."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! Of the village hidden in the Leaf! And I am here to give you a special scroll!"

Sasuke smiled secretly, he thought how lame he just said that.

The Kage looked in anger and happiness, "Show me then Naruto of the Leaf."

Naruto slowly pulled out the scroll; he began to walk over to the Kage. The Kage stole the scroll off him and opened up the package. The Kage's face lightened with delight. Naruto and Sasuke watched from a distance. The Kage did a hand sign for them to come over and see the scroll.

Naruto went to the right of the Kage's shoulder and Sasuke went to the right. They were staring at a lady in a bikini and thong! They all starred for a long time, absolutely caught up in its gaze. Naruto looked at the Kage and the Kage looked back at him.

"I say we should go to the tavern, you deserve a good break from your journey." The Kage told them.

Both of Sasuke and Naruto's eyes enlightened.

"Here we are the tavern of our village. Here is £100 each for your troubles." The Kage laughed.

All 3 of them walked in. Naruto went straight for the ladies changing rooms, Sasuke sat down at the bar with one girl and the Kage went to the bedroom suite.

Suddenly the lights went out, and they were in complete darkness. Naruto was posing as a girl so he could see them change. Sasuke needed to go to the toilet and went into the girls changing rooms. Naruto grabbed hold of someone when he turned back into a boy. He dragged the person in the darkness into a bedroom suite. They both knew where they were and their faces got close to each other.

"Oh wow, I have never done this before," she squeaked.

Naruto kissed her on the lips. And she kissed back. They landed onto the bed and began kissing passionately. They tore off their clothes. She dropped down Naruto and began to play with his penis with her mouth.

Suddenly she stopped... "Urmm how did this happen?" Sasuke's voice was heard.

The lights were fixed and turned back on. Naruto lay there naked with Sasuke on top!

"What I heard a girly voice!" Naruto cried out.

"That was me, I get nervous, I thought you were a girl as I thought I went to the toilet but was with loads of girls!"

"Wow this is awkward... Was I good?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked around, "well, good for a guy I guess."

Both of their eyes shined as Sasuke got up and went over to the door. He turned the lights out. He crept over to a desperate Naruto. They began to continue where they left off.

Sasuke began to feel with Naruto's penis again. While Naruto moaned, Sasuke crept back up and forced his tongue down Naruto's throat. Naruto turned around so he could capture Sasuke's penis, while Sasuke had Naruto's. After 10 minutes of tiring sex, they both stopped.

"S...Sasuke... I urmm..." Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke put his lips to his as they lay next to each other.

"We should have been together a long time ago Naruto, I think I want you." Sasuke said.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's wet penis and gripped it hard. Sasuke moaned. They both grinned before Naruto did it again. "I just want you to know... I have always wanted you ever since I laid my hands on you." He panted.

Naruto carried on squeezing Sasuke's penis. He then got up off the bed and sat on his knees. He lifted his body up and pulled Sasuke towards him. Sasuke sat up right. Naruto laid his face next to his penis. Sasuke stroked the boy's hair. Naruto began to kiss around his penis and eventually sucked it in whole. Naruto began to move forward and backwards. Sasuke held back his groan along time, but eventually let it out.

Suddenly a man came in! "Hey everyone come and see this!" the Kage yelled out. Everyone came to the door to see Naruto rest naked on Sasuke's naked body.

"Hey do you mind!" Naruto yelled.

"Yer! What's so wrong with this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well gay men are not a loud in this village!" a man called out.

Sasuke looked down on the boy still lying on his leg. They both jerked up and grabbed their clothes and made for the window. They got dressed as they ran out of the village. They jumped up to a rock and kept jumping for ½ a mile before hiding in a broken tree in the forest.

"So... Naruto... Does this mean if we get back alive, we will be able to have that fun? I really enjoyed it." Sasuke asked.

"Why not... Me and you will have so much fun together," as Naruto said that Sasuke put his hands down Naruto's trousers.

Naruto gave off another moan. He then stroked Sasuke's face before kissing it passionately, and forcibly. Naruto then whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Do you want to... do it here... I want you and your penis to play with me again."

COMING SOON

SASUKE: AT THE AKATSUKI HQ!

SAKURA: AND A PROBLEM!

KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA

KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN

TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING

JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO

**Wow did you see that coming... no... No you did not. Well anyway I just wanted to do Sakura and guy and 2 men so taa daaa. **


	7. SASUKE: AT THE AKATSUKI HQ

LAST TIME

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! Of the village hidden in the Leaf! And I am here to give you a special scroll!"

Naruto went to the right of the Kage's shoulder and Sasuke went to the right. They were staring at a lady in a bikini and thong! They all starred for a long time, absolutely caught up in its gaze. Naruto looked at the Kage and the Kage looked back at him.

"I say we should go to the tavern, you deserve a good break from your journey." The Kage told them.

Both of Sasuke and Naruto's eyes enlightened.

Suddenly the lights went out, and they were in complete darkness. Naruto was posing as a girl so he could see them change. Sasuke needed to go to the toilet and went into the girls changing rooms. Naruto grabbed hold of someone when he turned back into a boy. He dragged the person in the darkness into a bedroom suite. They both knew where they were and their faces got close to each other.

Naruto kissed her on the lips. And she kissed back. They landed onto the bed and began kissing passionately. They tore off their clothes. She dropped down Naruto and began to play with his penis with her mouth.

Suddenly she stopped... "Urmm how did this happen?" Sasuke's voice was heard.

The lights were fixed and turned back on. Naruto lay there naked with Sasuke on top!

"What I heard a girly voice!" Naruto cried out.

"That was me, I get nervous, I thought you were a girl as I thought I went to the toilet but was with loads of girls!"

"Wow this is awkward... Was I good?" Naruto asked.

Both of their eyes shined as Sasuke got up and went over to the door. He turned the lights out. He crept over to a desperate Naruto. They began to continue where they left off.

"We should have been together a long time ago Naruto, I think I want you." Sasuke said.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's wet penis and gripped it hard. Sasuke moaned. They both grinned before Naruto did it again. "I just want you to know... I have always wanted you ever since I laid my hands on you." He panted.

He then got up off the bed and sat on his knees. He lifted his body up and pulled Sasuke towards him. Sasuke sat up right. Naruto laid his face next to his penis. Sasuke stroked the boy's hair. Naruto began to kiss around his penis and eventually sucked it in whole. Naruto began to move forward and backwards. Sasuke held back his groan along time, but eventually let it out.

Suddenly a man comes in! "Hey everyone come and see this!" the Kage yelled out. Everyone came to the door to see Naruto rest naked on Sasuke's naked body.

"Hey do you mind!" Naruto yelled.

"Well gay men are not a loud in this village!" a man called out.

Sasuke looked down on the boy still lying on his leg. They both jerked up and grabbed their clothes and made for the window. They got dressed as they ran out of the village. They jumped up to a tree and kept jumping for ½ a mile before hiding in a broken tree.

"So... Naruto... Does this mean if we get back alive, we will be able to have that fun? I really enjoyed it." Sasuke asked.

"Why not... Me and you will have so much fun together," as Naruto said that Sasuke put his hands down Naruto's trousers.

Naruto gave off another moan.

**-SASUKE: AT THE AKATSUKI HQ!-**

"Where were you... when you got taken from me and Sakura... what happened to you babe?" Naruto asked.

-FLASHBACK-

Sasori landed on the ground where the real Sasuke was. Kakashi quickly moved down, and tried to get Sasori off of Sasuke. Sasori and Sasuke suddenly disappeared!

Sasuke woke up, only to see him trapped on a wall side. He looked around a bit dazed. When he came to see a clear vision, he probably had wished he couldn't, as there were 3 of the Akatsuki members all staring at him holding many tools.

Sasori stood there, licking his lips. Pain and Hidan looked at Sasuke with lust in their eyes. They held up their tools, small but strong sheers and a syringe. They used the sheers to cut Sasuke's clothes. Sasori then used the syringe, and squeezed it into Sasuke's hand. He began to feel sleepy. Sasori got undressed, along with Pain and Hidan. They began to rape Sasuke's body.

When Sasuke finally awoke, he was alone. He looked at his left hand. "Chidori!" he cried out. His Chidori ripped through the chains and he got down. He looked for some clothes to wear, which was in his bag. He looked around to see if the coast was clear, and then he made a break for it. He was still half tired from the drugs but he carried on anyway. He had made it to the forest next to the stone village and jumped onto Naruto to stop him from walking in.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Wow talk about cutting the story short haa!" Naruto cried out, "I'm sorry Sasuke; I didn't know you were raped. Do you want me to stop it for a little while?"

"Naruto I don't want you to stop ever, but we had 5 days to do our mission, we should be getting back, we only have 2 days left." Sasuke told him.

They got out of the log and began to jump from the trees once more.

COMING SOON STILL

SAKURA: AND A PROBLEM!

KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA

KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN

TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING

JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO

**Yes it was very short indeed but I have just done 3 chapters: rock lee his choice, Naruto with friend or foe and this one I am tired I am sorry. Don't say how badly short it is. But I promise that the story will be longer, because we still have Sakura, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya left... and trust me that isn't the end of the story**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN **


	8. SAKURA: AND A PROBLEM

PREVIOUSLY

"Kiss me girl. You are very pretty." Deidara whispered in Sakura's ear. She quickly shook her head in a frightened way.

"Let her go! She won't ever kiss a guy like you, you idiot." Naruto said, but his voice dropped in astonishment as he saw Sakura turn and touch his lips with hers.

Deidara began to stroke up Sakura's skirt and as he did so he began to kiss her neck working his way to her lips. She began to passionately kissing him back as she pulled off his top. He pulled her top of too and pulled her bra off. She began to kiss down his body until she was stopped by Deidara wearing trousers. She undid the trousers and yanked them down after heaving him up. She began to kiss again going down. Deidara's face lightened as she hit his penis. She began to lick it thoroughly. She came back up and loosened her skirt so that they would drop instantly. Deidara grabbed a hold of her arse and began to push his face in Sakura's boobs. Sakura got up and then jumped onto Deidara. Her vagina slipped into his penis and they began to move up and down. Sakura began to scream.

Sakura managed to get up from her sleep. She snuck out as quite as she could, but it was too late. She couldn't get out of the door in time, Deidara awoke to see her. She turned in fright and decided her last option was to jump onto him again and have sex again. _To think_, she thought, _I lost my virginity to a stranger holding my own life for it._ _TCHA! WHOEVER HE IS HE IS SO DAMN GOOD WE SHOULD ENJOY EVERY LAST MINUTE WITH THIS GUY!_

Sakura finally saw a chance to get away. Deidara was on the toilet having a shit. She opened the door and made a break for it. She knew he would be mad and will probably kill her but she had to get back to help Naruto. She only wished that Naruto hadn't gone right up to the walls of the Rock village.

--

She made it down the corridor from his apartment and made it to the stairs. She watched from the distance as the door from Deidara's room opened. She was shocked and ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

"Sakura, come back to me, don't make me chase you!" he yelled.

She made it 2 flights down the steep stairs until he appeared in front of her.

**-SAKURA: AND A PROBLEM!-**

"Where are you going Sakura? Why are you going is a better question."

"Deidara... I'm going back to help Naruto, leave me alone or else..."

Deidara moved forwards, every step of his feet made a loud heartbeat sound in Sakura's head. He grabbed her arms.

"You Sakura, can never leave me, I saw your emotions when we had sex that was real. You enjoyed it Sakura so don't walk away from me. Please." Deidara begged.

Sakura knew she enjoyed it, and she knew she would want some more, but she still had feelings for Sasuke. She began to think. She laid her head on his cold shoulder and began to weep silently.

"Sakura, come back and I will look after you I promise you."

She looked up at her sex friend. She stared him right into the eyes. She slowly stuttered her face closer to his, and stole a kiss from his lips. Suddenly she fell asleep!

When she woke up she saw herself lying on Deidara's bed once more, next to her was a man with blonde hair, she remembered that that was the guy she lost her virginity to. He was naked under the sheets. She noticed she was still wearing clothes.

"I... I thought you would make me naked when I woke up?" Sakura wondered out loud.

Deidara smiled, "Sakura don't be silly, I would never make you have sex with me. At the beginning I wanted you for lust, but I see now that I love you."

Sakura smiled and began to realise, she was in love with him too. She began to undress her top part. She smiled at Deidara who undone her bra and the rest of her clothes. She grabbed a hold of his penis with her mouth and bit it hard. As she did so she licked it thoroughly. Deidara began to moan and let out some liquids...

_OH YEH MAN THIS IS SO GOOD! I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU UNTIL THE WORLD DIES! TCHA! _

Sakura screamed as Deidara pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Deidara lay in his bed while Sakura was in the bathroom. She looked at her hands and thought about her life with her friends. She could stay with Deidara for the rest of her life and be happily having sex, or she could go back to the village and be with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. What was she going to do?

She walked back over to Deidara who was breathing heavily. She kissed him gently and proposed an offer: "Deidara, I love you so much, but I must go back to the village, it is my home... So would you do me the favour of coming back to the village and staying there... with me?"

Deidara smiled, "Sakura Haruno. I would be delighted to be with you back in the village!"

He looked so happy. She was so happy. She could be with Deidara and still be with Naruto and Sasuke.

**It was now 1 ½ days since Sakura first kissed Deidara, back in the forest. And they think they are in love with each other? Well what happens when Sasuke and Naruto bump into Sakura and Deidara? Well in the next part we will have the answers! **

**This is also the reason why Sasuke and Sakura's parts were so short, because they both converge on the next part. **


	9. SQUAD 7 LOST RELATIONSHIPS, NEW BONDS

**A converged part! Don't we all like this? So what will happen?**

PREVIOUSLY

The lights were fixed and turned back on. Naruto lay there naked with Sasuke on top!

Both of their eyes shined as Sasuke got up and went over to the door. He turned the lights out. He crept over to a desperate Naruto. They began to continue where they left off.

He then got up off the bed and sat on his knees. He lifted his body up and pulled Sasuke towards him. Sasuke sat up right. Naruto laid his face next to his penis. Sasuke stroked the boy's hair. Naruto began to kiss around his penis and eventually sucked it in whole. Naruto began to move forward and backwards. Sasuke held back his groan along time, but eventually let it out.

"So... Naruto... Does this mean if we get back alive, we will be able to have that fun? I really enjoyed it." Sasuke asked.

"Why not... Me and you will have so much fun together," as Naruto said that Sasuke put his hands down Naruto's trousers.

"Naruto I don't want you to stop ever, but we had 5 days to do our mission, we should be getting back, we only have 2 days left." Sasuke told him.

They got out of the log and began to jump from the trees once more.

"You Sakura, can never leave me, I saw your emotions when we had sex that was real. You enjoyed it Sakura so don't walk away from me. Please." Deidara begged.

Sakura knew she enjoyed it, and she knew she would want some more, but she still had feelings for HIM. She began to think. She laid her head on his cold shoulder and began to weep silently.

"Sakura, come back and I will look after you I promise you."

She looked up at her sex friend. She stared him right into the eyes. She slowly stuttered her face closer to his, and stole a kiss from his lips.

Deidara lay in his bed while Sakura was in the bathroom. She looked at her hands and thought about her life with her friends. She could stay with Deidara for the rest of her life and be happily having sex, or she could go back to the village and be with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. What was she going to do?

She walked back over to Deidara who was breathing heavily. She kissed him gently and proposed an offer: "Deidara, I love you so much, but I must go back to the village, it is my home... So would you do me the favour of coming back to the village and staying there... with me?"

**-SQUAD 7, A LONG LOST RELATIONSHIP! NEW BONDS FOUND-**

Sakura and Deidara had packed up all their things and set sail for the leaf village. They left the small village, and made it to the trees. They began to jump through the darkened area.

Sasuke and Naruto had made it to an open area where there were no trees. They decided to rest for a little while. They began to talk about themselves.

Sakura stopped as she saw an open area where there were no trees. She and Deidara rested for a little while. Deidara and Sakura began to talk about Sakura's friends, Naruto and Sasuke particularly.

Naruto looked up from day dreaming into Sasuke's eyes, he noticed someone.

Deidara looked up and smiled, "Sakura, look up."

Sakura did what he told her to and she saw Naruto standing up along with Sasuke who was sitting down on a tree.

Naruto ran over to Sakura and Sakura got up and did the same. Sasuke jogged behind him. When they finally met up, Sakura and Naruto gave each other a huge hug. Sasuke came in from the side and also hugged around them both.

"Naruto look out, it's someone from the Akatsuki!" Sasuke yelled, making them both pull out their kunai.

"ITS YOU!" Naruto said with anger on his face, "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NO! Wait Naruto. Don't hurt him he is my friend... my boyfriend..."

Naruto froze, stunned. Sakura fell in love with someone in 2 days... and it wasn't him... ever. Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed his feelings. But suddenly they stopped.

"Good on you Sakura..."Naruto replied.

"Naruto... I thought you liked me?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto replied with, "I did, until last night when me and Sasuke... well you don't need to know details."

Sakura had a frown on her face. Deidara walked over and introduced himself properly. All 4 of them had sat down and told them everything that happened to them after being split up.

"Hey Deidara... can I talk to you in private please? You know what it is about I presume?"

Sasuke didn't have to say anything else, Deidara and him jumped off so they were out of sight. They began to talk about Itachi and his whereabouts. Deidara told him that Itachi was going to invade Konoha with Sasori.

While they were gone Sakura and Naruto had an awkward silence. Naruto was brave to speak up, "Sakura, how come you never liked me, was it something I did?" he said glumly.

"Naruto... I... I did love you, but I could never bare the thought of you knowing I liked you, but now that is different as you have Sasuke now."

Naruto and Sakura looked really glum. Deidara and Sasuke returned and looked at them.

"Naruto, Sakura we need to be getting back. Deidara told me that Itachi is in the village. Please we must get moving I'm sorry."

They all got up to move when suddenly someone dropped down from the trees. Hidan.

"Deidara? What on earth are you doing with the Shinobi of the Leaf?" Hidan asked.

Deidara stood up straight and bowed to Hidan, "Hidan sir. I am leaving the Akatsuki to be with Sakura, we both love each other very much."

Sakura looked down at the floor.

"And Sasuke Uchiha what an unexpected surprise, you thought you could escape me!"

Sasuke frowned, "We have to get through, Itachi Uchiha is at the village! Let us through you can do anything to me."

Hidan smiled at that offer. He walked over to the children and put his hands onto Sasuke's shoulder. Something began to bleep. "When this bleeper bleeps 100 times, I will be coming for you Sasuke. You may want to hurry up."

The bleeping had about 10 minutes time in between. Sasuke was stunned, making Deidara pick him up. All 3 of them shot off into the distance. Hidan smiled at the offer once more.

"_Oh no! What do I do, I do love Deidara loads, but I..." Sakura thought._

_Naruto thought, "Sasuke... Be alright I love... Be alright Sasuke."_

Deidara, Sakura, Naruto and the knocked out Sasuke had to take a rest. Deidara placed Sasuke away from Sakura and Naruto's eyes.

"I will try and do work on the bleeping, but I must be alone. Sorry," he told them.

He went around the corner and began to look at the technology.

--

Sakura turned and looked at Naruto, he was absolutely knackered. He laid down on the floor arms and feet stretched out. Sakura smiled and moved closer to him.

"Hey Naruto... After we last talked, you looked a little down, just like me. I was wondering, do you still have feelings for me?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto got up and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura... I... I d... Yeh I think so, what about you?" he whispered back. 

She began to blush. Naruto let out a happy sigh. Sakura and Naruto had gotten closer every second. Sakura suddenly kissed Naruto! Sakura bit her lips and smiled. She then held Naruto's face with her hands as she looked into his eyes and kissed again!

"What about Deidara? And Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto... I love you and I know you love me back, so who cares what they think!" she said.

Naruto wondered and thought out loud, "But you are letting him sleep with you back at the village. And me and Sasuke we are kind of a thing now."

Sakura and Naruto stared in silence, they kissed each other again.

**DEIDARA AND SAKURA... NARUTO AND SASUKE... NARUTO AND SAKURA!**

**I know what has happened, and you may go WHAT THE HELL!! But oh well I like it, how romantic is it when you are sneaking around someone else you are having sex with? **

**Well anyway tell me what you think about it by reviewing ok!**

NEXT TIME

KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA

He shoved Konohamaru back and threw a big shuriken right at him.

"My village is destroyed. My grandfather is lying on the floor! WHY IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?" Konohamaru yelled as he ran faster than before, he moved behind the imposter.

The imposter looked hurt. But he turned around; he punched Konohamaru right into the face. This made him go flying across the room. He was bleeding heavily.

Udon and Moegi charged at the imposter and tried a technique they learnt from Kiba, 'Fang Over Fang'! Udon moved to the back of the imposter and head butted him, at the same time Moegi did the same from the front. The imposter breathed heavily and spun around blowing out sand particles, eventually kicking them both in the gut. Moegi flew and hit into Konohamaru, whereas Udon fell in between the gap the imposter made, making him fall over the edge!


	10. KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA

PREVIOUSLY

Konohamaru looked at Iruka sensei. Something was wrong with this him. He wasn't wearing his Kunai pocket holder on his right side, it was on the left. Also his eye colour was brown and now it was blue. Konohamaru stood up and pointed a finger at Iruka.

"You are an imposter! Iruka sensei is an imposter!"

All of the Shinobi got up and looked down on Konohamaru. "We are all imposters boy. And all the Kunoichi and children will die!" The fake Iruka said.

--

All of the children looked terrified. They were alone with Kunoichi to save themselves. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had gotten up; all the children began to do so. Iruka and all the other imposters turned into Sand Shinobi. Konohamaru charged for an imposter who had spiky black hair, wearing a Sand band on his right knee cap. He put his hands out and caught Konohamaru from moving with 2 fingers.

"Now die!" he screamed.

**-KONOHAMARU: AGAINST IRUKA-**

He shoved Konohamaru back and threw a big shuriken right at him, Konohamaru yelled as he ducked, making the shuriken shred through the wood. Konohamaru could see the village. It was burnt down. Many Sand and Leaf Shinobi were dead. He saw Kakashi, Jiraiya and his grandfather.

"My village is destroyed. My grandfather is lying on the floor! WHY IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?" Konohamaru yelled as he ran faster than before, he moved behind the imposter, "Neji taught me this one! 64 palm!"

Konohamaru began to pound the imposter incredibly hard. "It's 1 thing, to kill my friends, but to destroy my village and my grandfather that's something else!"

The imposter looked hurt. But he turned around; he punched Konohamaru right into the face. This made him go flying across the room. He was bleeding heavily.

Udon and Moegi charged at the imposter and tried a technique they learnt from Kiba, 'Fang Over Fang'! Udon moved to the back of the imposter and head butted him, at the same time Moegi did the same from the front. The imposter breathed heavily and spun around blowing out sand particles, eventually kicking them both in the gut. Moegi flew and hit into Konohamaru, whereas Udon fell in between the gap the imposter made, making him fall over the edge!

"Udon!" they both screamed. All the children began to cry. Udon fell fast into the stream. The imposter watched and laughed.

"Now that one of the pests is dead, let's get the others." Another imposter said.

Konohamaru got up slowly. "Don't kill my friends. My family you bas...!" Konohamaru yelled before getting hit in the back of the head. He fell to the ground hard. He was gasping for air.

"Don't kill my friends. And don't call me a pest either." Udon told them!

He was standing at the door way, with some Shinobi.

"Hehe! I'm guessing you are wondering what happened, well Naruto showed me a genjutsu where it looks like I am dying. On top of that a Jutsu outside of here made time travel back, this gave me an opportunity to use my genjutsu and get these Shinobi here. " Udon explained.

The Shinobi standing at the door was Asuma and Ibiki. They moved further forwards. Ibiki cracked his knuckles. Asuma pulled out his knives. They began to charge at full speeds at the imposters. They began to slice them and kill them. There was one left, imposter Iruka, Asuma jumped on him and held him down; with his knife he pushed it to the imposters throat.

"Where are Iruka and the other Shinobi?" Ibiki asked him.

"Don't kill me! They are being held hostage at the Sand village. Please don't kill me." He screamed.

Konohamaru stood up and ambled over to the imposter. Asuma got off him and watched the boy. He punched the imposter right into the face!

"Don't ever harm my family and my friends or I will get revenge. You bastard," Konohamaru told him angrily.

In the infirmary Konohamaru and Moegi were laying in 2 beds next to each other. Udon sat in a chair next to them. Sandaime walked in.

"How are you Konohamaru? You were very brave...All three of you." He told them.

Konohamaru shuffled up so he sat up in his bed, "I'm doing fine old man. But how is the village? Where is Itachi?"

Sandaime began to laugh, "The village is fine, and the repairs are a great deal to comprehend now. Itachi is locked up in the maximum security prison, along with all the Sand Shinobi. Naruto and his squad are safe we presume, they were seen at the Rock village not long ago. They should be coming home soon."

Itachi was furious but acted calm, "Naruto wasn't here, I bet he was sent out on a mission to avoid me. Deidara, Hidan or Sasori could have captured him. Or maybe Deidara's plan could be working. I must get out of here."

**AS IF! 'Or maybe Deidara's plan could be working' WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? DUNNO FIND OUT THOUGH. **

**Well at least now the village is safe. Review and favourite this if you like it okay?**

NEXT TIME

KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN


	11. KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN

LAST TIME

"The village is fine, and the repairs are a great deal to comprehend now. Itachi is locked up in the maximum security prison, along with all the Sand Shinobi. Naruto and his squad are safe we presume, they were seen at the Rock village not long ago. They should be coming home soon."

Itachi was furious but acted calm, "Naruto wasn't here, I bet he was sent out on a mission to avoid me. Deidara, Hidan or Sasori could have captured him. Or maybe Deidara's plan could be working. I must get out of here."

--

Itachi began to chant quietly out of his window. The moonlight shone brighter and brighter. Suddenly the bars burnt to crisp because of the light! He climbed up and jumped out of the window.

"I am going to find you this time Naruto and this time, you will be ours. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori find Naruto Uzumaki now." He called out.

Hidan looked up. Sasori turned around, Deidara stood up! They heard the message.

**-KAKASHI: WITH HIS SHARINGAN-**

Kakashi Hatake walked up to Itachi's cell. He had brought the night's food for him. Kakashi dropped the food and gasped! He shot of into the distance, as fast as he could. He bit his thumb and jumped onto the first tree out of the village. He planted his palm on the tree, summoning 1 dog.

"Sniff out Itachi Uchiha and quickly!" Kakashi told him.

The dog began to sniff and jumped into the air. Kakashi followed him, after lifting up his headband.

Itachi had moved faster and faster every footstep, he stopped suddenly and glanced behind him. He gave out a short smile... He jumped off again twice as fast. 10 minutes later Kakashi and the dog looked at a tree. It had a paper bomb on it! Kakashi glanced at another 3 trees, which all had them on! It was a trap!

Kakashi's eyes opened in shock. The dog barked in fear. BOOOOOM!

The nearby Leaf village heard the explosion. The Hokage turned in fear. Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the distance and saw a huge fire burning in the trees.

Itachi smiled and carried on.

"What was that all about? Itachi Uchiha!" A voice said.

"Kakashi... Your Sharingan is showing. I presume you saw the paper bombs before the dog smelt them. That's because I put them odourless. I must be getting back to my home now... Get out of my way." Itachi told him.

"Itachi, I thought you were smart, obviously not. If you figured out that I was going to miss the bombs, how come you planted them...? The village hidden in the Leaves will hear and see it. What are you up to?"

Itachi moved fast up to Kakashi. "If I told you, you would try to stop me and I do not need a pest getting in my way."

"Itachi, you can tell it to me, or tell it to the black ops. What is it going to be?"

Kakashi peered over Itachi's shoulder, 5 Shinobi were there wearing a mask. Itachi sneered. Kakashi held out a kunai and poked it into Itachi.

"Finally, now my plan can continue. I would have carried on fighting you yesterday but there was no need you would never kill me. So I decided to get locked up and escape, so that you would kill me." Itachi smiled.

Itachi fell from the trees and died. Kakashi glared at the dead body. He shook his head.

Suddenly a huge bomb went off on Itachi's body! Kakashi and the black ops were right next to Itachi when it happened...

COMING STILL

TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING

JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO

**So what happened to Kakashi and the black ops? Could they really be dead? Dun, dun duuuun**

**And also Tsunade said that one of them is going to die... Is it Kakashi?**


	12. TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING

"But I see one of us dyeing at this battle's peak. One of us will die I can just feel it," Tsunade pointed out as she kicked a man to the floor.

**-TSUNADE: HAS A FEELING-**

Sandaime, Jiraiya and Tsunade ran outside to get a better look at the explosion. The Hokage ordered the black ops to go and investigate immediately. Tsunade looked frozen with fear.

"This is it... This is what I meant, oh my god! Whoever was there is dead I know it..." she began to shake.

--

A Shinobi ran over to them saying that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura were coming back, they had Deidara with them but he was not attacking them. He then said that Hidan has done something to Sasuke and he has not got long before he will be coming for him.

"Not only that but Deidara looked up and smiled, we believe that Itachi escaped and gave him a message about Naruto. It will not be long until they get Sasuke and Naruto."

Jiraiya looked worried.

Tsunade was still in fear that she read the future and now someone is dead. She couldn't stop herself. She began to lash out on Jiraiya and Sandaime!

She punched Jiraiya so hard that he went flying over to a house and broke down the wall. She kicked Sandaime up in the air.

"That is not Tsunade! Someone is controlling her!" the Hokage yelled.

Everyone looked up on the Hokage's mansion. There was a rouge ninja using Chakra as the strings.

Tsunade, when she saw the strings began to fight against them. Tsunade then punched herself in the face as she tried to do so. Sandaime got up and attacked the rouge ninja, but failed.

"This is all a Genjutsu! All of the Akatsuki members, the war you went through was a big Genjutsu! You must believe me. This is all a part of his great plan, I can only talk through the Sannin I'm sorry but just listen."

**Whose Great Plan Is It! If This Guy Is Serious, Then That Means, **

**Deidara And Sakura Never Happened... Itachi Never Went To Prison... Meaning...**

**Sasuke Was Never Raped...**

**Just read the last people special lol all that is left Is...**

**JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO!**

**Sorry About It All Being So Short But I couldn't Think Of Anything. Please Don't Say It Is Short, But I Promise When I Have Done Jiraiya I Will Try To Seriously Try And Get Loads More In. **


	13. FINALE: JIRAIYA: ON AN ARANK MISSION

"That is not Tsunade! Someone is controlling her!" the Hokage yelled.

Everyone looked up on the Hokage's mansion. There was a rouge ninja using Chakra as the strings.

Tsunade, when she saw the strings began to fight against them. Tsunade then punched herself in the face as she tried to do so. Sandaime got up and attacked the rouge ninja, but failed.

"This is all a Genjutsu! All of the Akatsuki members, the war you went through was a big Genjutsu! You must believe me. This is all a part of his great plan, I can only talk through the Sannin I'm sorry but just listen."

--

"When did the genjutsu begin!?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was when you handed the mission scroll over to Naruto. You see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were not affected by the genjutsu, so if something happened to them then it will be real, but if say an Akatsuki attacked, raped or killed them, then it is fake." He told them all.

"Our village was attacked! Who would do something like that!?" Screamed the village.

The rouge ninja said calmly but incredibly scared, "Orochimaru."

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sandaime froze.

"He is planning to get Sasuke and Naruto soon and no one would know they disappeared. When he takes them he has a Jutsu to wipe people's mind of them."

**-JIRAIYA: ON AN A-RANK MISSION: FIND NARUTO!-**

Inside the Hokage's mansion, Jiraiya and Sandaime were sitting down. Tsunade and the rouge ninja were standing up; she was still attached to him.

"I think it would be safe to say: Jiraiya I want you to get Naruto and Sasuke and get them back to this village safe. But we all must get out of this genjutsu..."

Tsunade and the ninja both said, "That is easily done. Now I must introduce myself, I am Horishio; I am a master at genjutsu... And I worked for Orochimaru and made this genjutsu..."

Jiraiya opened his eyes wide, and jumped at him, "How dare you! Do you know what he has done?!" DO YOU!"

Jiraiya waited for an answer, but none ever came, after a little while Jiraiya calmed down and got off of Horishio. Horishio released everyone from the genjutsu.

--

Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke come back. Deidara had disappeared.

"Sasuke, where is Deidara? Did he remove the timer?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked confused, "Urmm well he was doing it and he disappeared, and so did the bleeper. I think we were caught in a genjutsu. I'm sorry Sakura... You and he weren't anything.

Sakura paused and moved her eyes over to Naruto, "Well... I knew it was too good to be true," she tried to keep her smile away.

--

The village was restored. Nothing was destroyed.

--

Jiraiya decided to summon Gamabunta to help with the search. But instead he summoned Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu!

"WHAAAA! I SUMMONED YOU TWO! Man that is just not fair guys." Jiraiya sobbed.

"Are we gonna get sent back then... because before I go, can I have a snack please?"Gamatatsu asked.

"No you are not getting sent back now; we are on a mission to save Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya informed them.

Gamakichi spoke up, "What happened to the knuckle head?"

Jiraiya and his two toad friends set off as he told them the whole story. He suddenly saw 3 children in the woods. One of the boys had a blonde hair, and looked goofy. Another boy looked emo with black hair and the girl had pink hair and dress. It had to be them.

Jiraiya landed down and looked at all three of them.

"OH NO! ITS NOT THEM THEY ARE LOST AND I CANT FIND THEM WHAT DO I DO!"

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu looked at each other and began to jump off to the east. Jiraiya saw them and figured they must have picked up their movements or something. Jiraiya caught up to them and noticed they were eating some cold ramen!

"Come on," Jiraiya said sadly, "I am trying to find Naruto before Orochimaru does."

--

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to shoot off again until someone turned up. Sasuke was the only one to make a smile. Orochimaru was there.

Jiraiya ran out of the bushes but he was too late, Orochimaru was already there. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and nodded lightly, then shot off into the distance. Sasuke shook his head and wondered.

"Naruto are you alright, Sasuke and Sakura?" Jiraiya asked them.

--

Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura made it back to the village safely.

Tsunade had left before they got back and the Chuunin exams were about to begin.

Orochimaru kills Sandaime.  
Gaara and Naruto fought.  
Tsunade was made Hokage.  
Tsunade got the nickname grandma Tsunade from Naruto.  
The Sound Ninja 5 died.

Sasuke left the village.

Naruto was sad at this and wanted him to stay. But now Deidara and Sasuke was out of the way, the Naruto X Sakura could begin properly.

Naruto and Sakura were in love for a long time and everyone watched it.

Poor Kakashi sensei...What happened to him...

Orochimaru was still at large but one day... Jiraiya will get him...

**--**

**This is the end of this arc. **

**A follow on from this will continue on another story, it will be looking at the end of the series. So if anyone has not completed series one, you better do that before looking at my new fanfiction. I did say that this one will be at least 20 chapters, but then I decided to split it into 2 stories.**

**Xxlottexx and ItsAZeldaThing have good stories and better ones than I do I think so look them up okay ******

**THE END **


End file.
